


身体记忆【ABO】

by bzyzxtm_0816



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alpha Jinguuji Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Ichinose Tokiya, M/M, Short-haired Ren
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzyzxtm_0816/pseuds/bzyzxtm_0816
Summary: ABO设定，A莲B时矢，不喜AB勿入普通小黄文，为肉而肉，背景设定看看就好为了（没写到的）剧情而将莲设定成了寸头短发，与原作中长发不同OOC是我的，美好的肉体属于莲时谢谢大噶
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Jinguuji Ren, 莲时
Kudos: 1





	身体记忆【ABO】

霍福德市迎来了十年一遇最强的降雨天气。流浪汉们眼见着难以维持在外乞讨的生活，纷纷搬进了市郊区的几条人行隧道里——只有那里是被市政府允许的流浪汉在特殊天气条件下落脚的地方。

夜深了，暴雨和雷电势头更是强劲，无比响亮的声音在狭小的人行道里回荡，闪电划过的光不时照亮昏暗的角落。大部分人都在酣睡，发出不输雨点和闪电的鼾声，时不时被雷电惊醒，却也只是裹紧身上脏兮兮的毯子，翻身继续睡。

但在一个不起眼的地方，有一个人的眼神保持着清醒——尽管他偶尔也假寐片刻。他的脸大部分被一条黑色的口巾挡住，只露出一双蓝宝石般的眼睛。他的头发也藏在了黑色卫衣的帽子里，只能隐约看到里面是个寸头，发色是少见的落日般的橙黄色。

忽然，他敏锐地捕捉到附近有一个人在浅浅地发出软绵绵的呻吟声，同时闻到了一股浓浓的信息素的味道。

有个omega发情了。

按理说，omega作为少数可以生育的性别，是会被重点看护起来的。也许这个人违背了omega的基本道德准则的第一条而被扔到了大街上——他出轨了，还怀了别人的种。因此惩罚也是相应的：既然你是个荡妇（夫），那么从此以后，你就去和外面的垃圾相伴吧。

Alpha身体的本能让他起了反应，但男人似乎厌恶极了这种反应。只见他毫不犹豫地将手边的包袱一卷塞进卫衣里，就起身离开了位置，走入雨中。

冒着大雨，他一时也不知自己该往哪儿走。只不过他隐约记得大约一公里外有个营业到早晨的饭馆，好歹是个合适的歇脚的地方。况且现在夜深了，应该没有追捕他的人才是。想着，他尽量走在屋檐下，踩着积水，慢慢地走向预定的目的地。

然而还没等他走到饭馆，他却先留意到了一个朴素的小教堂静静地立在一栋矮房子的后边，门外挂着一盏温暖的灯，仿佛在召唤迷茫的灵魂。

教堂是个特殊的地方。霍福德市与帝国联邦法律一致，都把教堂、寺庙等有备案的宗教场所划分为合法的避难所。无论是流浪汉、难民、偷渡者、通缉犯，都可以合法地在教堂待着，直到三个月期限满，教堂才有权利赶人。但在教堂里，他们必须每日接受宗教洗礼，跟着做礼拜，背诵经文等，否则也会被直接驱逐。

有关教堂的破碎的记忆慢慢回笼，男人毫不犹豫地抬腿走了过去，推开有精致雕花的铁门走了进去。

教堂的墙壁上挂满了蜡烛——在科技无比发达的帝国还坚持用蜡烛的地方不多了——也许是带电池的，每一盏都闪烁着微弱的光，但两面墙汇聚起来就是一片温暖的光，将教堂照的十分明亮。在进门的左手边有一扇小门，不知做什么用，除此之外面前大约有六排两列座椅，最前面则是一个稍高一些的舞台，上面有个巨大的十字架，十字架前是神父的演讲台。十分简洁也十分标准，是新教的教堂。

就在男人打算坐在某张椅子上度过这个夜晚时，一张椅子上却率先坐起来了一个人，差点把男人吓得后退一步。

只见那人揉了揉眼，看见穿着湿淋淋的卫衣站在后面的男人时，便立刻起了身。他有着一头看起来就很柔软的墨蓝色头发，眼睛也是类似的深蓝色，身上着一袭熨帖的黑色神父袍，应当就是这个教堂的人了。

男人暗暗松了口气。

那人朝他走来，说：“晚上好，这位先生。请问你是流浪者、偷渡者、难民，抑或是其他身份？”

男人简洁地回答道：“流浪者，过来歇脚一晚。”

“好的，请问怎么称呼你？”

“……我叫莲。”

“好的，莲先生，我是一之濑时矢，可以叫我时矢，也可以叫别的什么，只要你喜欢。想必你是一路淋着雨来的吧？你在这里稍作休息，我去给你拿套干净衣物来换上。”

“一……我可以叫你‘阿一’么？”

“没问题。倒是一种少见的叫法呢。”

时矢温和地笑了笑，走进了那扇靠门边的小门。不一会儿，他就给莲拿来了一套朴素的衣裤。待莲接过，他对莲说：“请让我带你到休息的地方再换衣服，很快就到，请再稍微忍耐忍耐。”

莲自然是没有意见的。时矢便带起了路，朝舞台左手边的一扇门后隐藏的楼梯走去。这条楼梯似乎直通地下二层，每一级阶梯修得不低，因此走起来要注意一些，否则声音会非常大。他们转了好几个弯才看到一个新的空间，莲走进去，发现这条走廊两边都是一间间小格子般的房间，天花板上的灯管只开了一半，或许是因为深夜。空气似乎不是很流通，有一股潮湿的霉味。不知何处的盥洗室里不时传来水滴的声音，阴森森的。

但莲根本不在意这些。都睡过人行隧道和更糟糕的环境了，这里好歹暖和，别无他求。

时矢站在拐角处的房间前，从神父袍子里掏出一串钥匙，开了门。顿时，一股区别于走廊上的干燥温暖气息扑面而来，只不过略带尘味。时矢抬手开灯，白色的灯管闪了闪，亮了。狭小的房间里总共两张床，一个衣柜，一张用于摆放杂物的桌子，和一个小小的五斗橱。

时矢说：“挑一张你喜欢的床吧，莲先生。”

莲随手一指靠近五斗橱的那张床，说：“就那里吧。”

时矢点头。他走到五斗橱前，拉开最上层的一个抽屉，拿出一把小小的钥匙，递给莲。“在您留宿期间，请保管好这把钥匙。盥洗室和淋浴间在一处，往前继续走一点，您会看到有一个牌子挂在那里。桌子上有一块肥皂供您使用，毛巾和脸盆可以在衣柜里拿到。那么，您为何不现在去洗个热水澡呢？哦，对了，一会儿请把您这身脏衣服脱下来交给我，明天您睡醒后找我，我会把洗干净的衣服还给你。”

“你为何要给我洗衣服？”

“噢，请别误会，我不过是收集像您这样的过客的衣物，统一拿到洗衣机去洗，再拿出来烘干罢了。最近雨季，来留宿的客人也不少，今晚正好需要洗。”

莲想了想，说：“既然如此，那为了节省彼此的时间，我现在就把衣服脱了给你拿走吧。反正现在外面没人，淋浴间也不远，我裸着走过去也不会怎么样。”

时矢脸色一僵，但很快他又恢复了。“很好，您真是考虑周到。”

莲嘴角勾了勾，说：“没事，你不过是个 Beta ，就算看着一排 Alpha 的裸体也不会怎么样。”

时矢：“……恕我直言，您这是性别歧视，先生。这在教堂里是不允许的。就算是脆弱的 Omega 在教堂，我们都会倾尽全力保护他们不受歧视的。”

“哦？”莲挑挑眉，没再争辩，开始脱衣服。

湿哒哒的卫衣外套被脱掉，里面的白色短袖 T 恤也脱掉，露出莲性感无比的精壮上身。小麦色的肤色，鼓起的胸肌的三角肌，排列得分明的六块腹肌，以及延申进裤子里的人鱼线，无一不昭显着这位 Alpha 喷张的雄性气息。

他开始脱裤子。他先把鞋袜踢掉，然后拉着裤头就往下脱，两条又长又直的腿就露出来了，包括腿间鼓鼓囊囊的那一大包。

他将裤子和袜子递给时矢，问：“那么内裤你们也会洗么？”

时矢眼神躲闪了一下，才说：“一般情况下，为了卫生着想，我们会建议你们自己手洗……”

“那不一般的情况呢？”

“为了避免 Alpha 和 Omega 信息素混杂，只接受 Beta 的统一机洗。很遗憾，莲先生，您需要自己洗内裤了。”

“好。”莲干脆地回答道。

时矢没忍住又瞄了一眼莲的下体，不自觉地咽了咽口水。“那……今日便先这样，我先告辞了。祝您晚安。”

“再见。”莲颔首道。

时矢落荒而逃了。

莲听着时矢的脚步声远去，方把同样湿透了的内裤脱下，揉了一把半勃起的阴茎。他的眼神晦暗不明。从他恢复意识的那天开始，他就发现自己虽然身为一个 Alpha ，却总是下意识地对 Omega 展现出抗拒，无论是试图抓捕他的人用作诱饵所释放的 Omega 信息素，还是方才人行通道里面临了发情期的 Omega 都让他下意识地心生厌恶。可是由于丢失了部分记忆，他无从得知这份厌恶从何而来。目前他能猜测到的理由，也就只有他曾经过多地暴露在 Omega 的环境中，用于做人体实验之类的事情，导致了自己心理与生理发生了变化。否则该怎么解释他从一醒来就被追捕了呢？

但他对于 Beta 的态度则不同了。他觉得 Beta 虽然普通，没有信息素的味道，很难生育，但他们身上有太多美好的品质了，比如谦卑、勤劳、友善等等。这些美好的内在，怎么不比除了生理上适合 Alpha 交配之外脆弱又没用的 Omega 来得好？

这位阿一，完美地展现着一位拥有宗教信仰的 Beta 所拥有的美好品质。他那么可爱，甚至带着些不能亵渎的气质，让莲忍不住有些意动，想要看看他在十字架下被扒开、被干到失神的模样。

那样的他，一定会更可爱吧？

莲的下体彻底充血了，极粗又极大的一根暗红色肉棒直直地立了起来。他面无表情地拉开衣柜，拿出毛巾和脸盆，又拿了桌上的肥皂和钥匙，便离开了房间朝淋浴间走去。

出乎意料的，这里的淋浴间装备的喷头出水均匀，水温也合适。多日没有好好洗过澡的莲被热水抚慰了灵魂，脑子里在他身下时矢辗转呻吟的模样也淡了不少。他认认真真地将身子洗干净，包括被剃得短短的寸头。大约二十分钟过去，他才算洗好，擦干身子，裸着回了房间。

他拿出时矢拿给他的那套衣服穿上，是一套棉质灰色的短袖上衣加一条长裤，简单朴素，大约是教堂统一发放给这些来留宿的人的。

穿好以后，莲便拿着钥匙出门，沿着楼梯往上走，走回了上面的教堂里。

莲一推开门，就看见时矢正在面对十字架跪着，口中念念有词。时矢听见有动静，转过头来，却发现是莲。

他连忙起身，走到莲面前问：“请问是出了什么事吗？”

莲迟疑了一秒，便点头，说：“我的床垫恐怕被虫蛀了，一坐上去就塌了。”

时矢一愣：“啊……那我下去看看吧。”

莲丝毫没有撒谎的心虚模样，理直气壮地跟时矢一起往下走。

待两人进了房间后，莲不动声色地将门反锁了起来。时矢走到莲的床前，俯身抬手四处按了按平整的床垫，说：“您的床垫……看起来应该没问题呀。”

“是吗？”莲走了过来，一屁股坐在了床上，说，“可是我觉得它的弹性格外的差。你看，”他站起来，指着那个凹坑，“它不会恢复。”

“既然这样，那您换到另一张床去睡吧。”说着，时矢就准备直起身来。

然而，站在他身边的男人却站到了他的身后，手臂伸出撑在时矢头上的墙，将人完全地纳入了怀抱中。

“莲先生，我不是很明白您这是什么意思……况且，我是个 Beta 。”

“巧了。我就喜欢 Beta 。”莲另一只手掰过时矢的脸，欺身吻了上去。

时矢挣扎了起来。但一个 Beta 的力量怎么跟 Alpha 相提并论呢？结果就是时矢被莲牢牢地按在了床上，唇舌被莲高超的技巧给撬开，双双纠缠在了一起。莲的信息素在这间小小的房间中爆发出来，是一股略带苦味的可可的味道。

时矢闻到他的信息素的味道的瞬间，双眼猛地瞪大了。他力量爆发推开了莲，急切地将他的衣服后领拉开——

那里赫然烙着一个“ 29” 的纹身！

“你是……莲……！”时矢惊呼，同时脑子里不断地有画面在不受控制地上涌，一幕幕在他眼前掠过，让他一时无法控制自己的表情。

莲蹙眉。“我是莲啊。”

“那……你知道你的姓是什么吗？”时矢语气艰涩道。他还没意识到他用的是“你”而不是“您”。

“老实说，我有些记忆丢失了。包括我的姓。”

时矢有些脱力地坐到了床上。他不知该从何说起了。他张了张嘴，又抬头看了看神情不悦的莲，这副表情……倒是和他恢复的记忆中的莲一模一样了。

他苦笑了下，抬起右手放在了莲有些软下去的肉棒上，像是做过无数次那般熟练地揉了揉。“如果现在没办法想起来的话，那就让我用身体来唤醒你这段被封印的记忆吧。”

时矢抬手开始一颗颗地解开神父袍的纽扣，接着脱去所有衣物，赤条条地袒露在莲的面前。然后他扒掉莲的裤子，看着那根粗长的肉棒没有阻拦地弹了出来，不轻不重地打了一下他的脸，被时矢轻车熟路地含进了嘴里。

“等下！”莲蹙眉，将肉棒从温暖的口腔里拔出来，说，“你不会是个装成 Beta 的 Omega 吧？”

时矢笑道：“你插进来就知道是不是了。”

莲：“！”鸡巴硬了。

时矢便再次含住了肉棒，舌头灵活地舔过龟头和铃口，同时手帮忙在嘴巴含不到的地方撸，舒服得莲想狠狠地在他嘴里干一炮。同时，在感受到莲的肉棒前端分泌出前列腺液的时候，时矢将另一只空闲的手伸进嘴里舔湿，往自己的后穴伸去，扩张起来。

被又舔又吸地弄了一会儿后，莲拔出肉棒，爬到床上，将时矢按到床上正面对着他，扶着这根巨大的肉棒抵在了时矢的穴口。

时矢乖巧地张开了双腿，目含春色地看着莲，将他看得心动不已。

“该死……”莲低声骂了一句，将鸡巴的头一股脑儿地塞进了时矢的后穴里。

但 Beta 始终是 Beta ，尽管有扩张的准备，面对 Alpha 天赋异禀的巨大鸡巴，还是有点难以吃下。时矢吃痛地闭上了眼，却努力地放松自己的身体，好让自己能够好好吃下。

两人都喘息着，没有说话，但都在用身体交流着。过了大概两分钟，又粗又长的肉棒终于完整地埋进身下这位 Beta 的最里面了。他们不约而同地呻吟了一声，莲很自然地俯身吻了吻时矢的唇，安抚他、奖励他。

莲慢慢地动了起来。起初还有些干涩，但随着他前端的分泌逐渐增多，加上时矢被操得舒服时分泌的少量液体，也足够润滑了，便幅度越来越大。下体撞击处不断地发出淫荡的“噗哧”“噗哧”、“啪”“啪”“啪”的声音，床架被顶得吱呀乱叫，似在配合着时矢有意压抑却无法吞咽的高声呻吟。莲的眼神直勾勾地盯着情迷意乱的时矢，忍不住一再地俯身亲吻他色泽樱红的唇，亲吻他形状漂亮的锁骨，亲吻他扬起的脖子，亲吻他胸前的两点茱萸……他想要感受这个人，更多、更多！他想把这个人据为己有！从里到外，每一寸肌肤，每一个地方，都只有他能触碰、能亲吻！

Alpha 极强的占有欲爆发，他宝石般蓝色的瞳孔猝然变得更深，狭小房间里的苦可可味也变得更浓了。他抱着时矢，结被催动，让他不由得插得更深。可是 Beta 没有生殖腔可以包容他的疯狂，时矢只能感觉到体内被涨大的肉棒撑得发慌，再也压抑不住呻吟，“嗯啊”地叫了起来。

“莲！莲！”时矢略带哭腔的声音响起，双手紧紧抓住男人的肩膀，下身晃动，迎合着男人一次又一次的撞击。

“阿一！我在，我在……我好喜欢你的身体……我能从后面操你吗？”

“嗯……”时矢乖乖地翻过身，只觉体内的那根肉棒插到了深得不得了的地方。他在床上趴下身子，双腿张得更开，把男人的大肉棒吃得更紧了。

“你个骚货！腿张这么开，是不是都被人这么操？”莲啪啪地拍着他的屁股，下身抽插耸动，狠狠地骂道。

“嗯……嗯……没有，没有！我……我从来只给莲一个人操……”

“可恶！”莲连操数十下，几乎把床掀翻，“为什么不能给你标记！否则我在看到你的瞬间就可以认出你是我的人了！”

“莲……莲……操我，操我！嗯啊……嗯……唔！好棒……我好爱你……”

“可恶，可恶！”莲气愤地低头咬住时矢的肩膀，把人疼得一激灵。“从今往后，我一定要把你用一条狗链拴着，哪里都不许去，只许在我身边待着！嗯……嗯……你里面好棒！怎么操这么久都这么紧！害的我都没办法确认你有没有背着我跟其他狗男人偷情！”

时矢忍不住哭了出来。莲回来了。他认识的那个霸道的、性感的莲回来了。“莲……我想坐你身上。”

莲依言让他坐在了自己的身上，肉棒又捅到了不同的深度，同时两人再次面对面，一眼就撞进了对方满眼的柔情。

莲紧紧地抱着时矢，动情地抚摸着他的身体。“你说，你到底怎么回事？一介兢兢业业为帝国服务的博士怎么沦为了这个小破地方的神父？”

时矢摇头，伸出手指轻轻嘘了一声。“现在不谈这个，我只要你狠狠地占有我，知道我在这儿被你吃干抹净就够了。”他深深地吻住莲，片刻后松开才说，“记住此刻的甜蜜，记住此刻的放纵，记住此刻的重逢……只有当下是我们能绝对拥有的。”说罢，他的手扶在莲的肩上自己动了起来，把莲的鸡巴吃得死死的，无比软滑的内壁将深埋体内的龟头伺候得又敏感又爽，除了机械地操弄，莲的脑子里再无别的想法。

时不时的，莲张嘴一口咬住在他眼前晃来晃去的小红豆，极尽技巧舔弄吮吸，把时矢刺激得更是浪叫不已。

两人翻来覆去不知做了多久，直到时矢筋疲力尽地射了两次，莲才将肉棒拔出，骑在时矢身上居高临下地射到了时矢的脸上。浓浓的精液不均匀地射了他一脸，并顺着脸颊的形状往下滑，淫靡又艳丽。

射完后，莲抱着时矢一起躺在了床上，享受着高潮余韵。他把人搂得紧紧的，丝毫不留空隙。他说：“以后你绝对要给我发明一种能够种植在Beta身上的腺体，一旦被永久标记就再也不会消失的那种。我要让你完完整整、从里到外都属于我、忠于我。等我的事情解决完，我一定要把你操到怀孕为止，让你给我生一个天天带着，好让你没有精力去看别的男人！”

时矢无奈地拍拍莲，说：“莲……你别激动，我们总有一天会解决这个问题的。”

莲看着时矢带着无奈的笑容、却顶着满满淫液的脸，刚休息没多久的肉棒又悄悄地抬头，顶着时矢的大腿。但时矢可做不动了，脸一板就要走。莲连忙把人拉回怀里，安抚道：“好好好，不做了不做了，我们这不是小别胜新婚嘛，总得允许我对你有冲动吧？”

时矢说：“你还说怕我出去找男人，明明你们Alpha才是，把谁标记了、操了都不留痕迹，你以为我就不想把你天天看着么？你看看你今天明明没有恢复记忆，却不由分说地就要操我，你是不是管不住你的下半身？”

莲正色道：“这我倒要说说了。从我失去记忆开始，我就发现我对Omega完全没有兴趣，甚至是厌恶。唯独在看见你的时候，明知道你是个Beta，却还是不由自主地幻想着要侵犯你——我发誓，我对其他Beta、甚至是任何人都没有这种想法。我更愿意称之为身体的本能，它不受大脑主观意识的控制。我与阿一你相知相守相爱这么多年，结果失忆后依然走到了这个地方，找到了你，再次喜欢上了你……不得不说，这是上帝在助我啊！”

时矢拉住莲的手，紧紧地与他十指相扣，内心的满足和幸福溢于言表。

莲再次与他拥吻。

原以为是曾经的经历让他对Omega唯恐避之不及，结果没想到是因为对一位Beta深入灵魂的爱让他做出了生理上的改变。原来爱，远比任何力量都要强大。

他从不后悔作为一名Alpha爱上了Beta。

因为他是作为一个完整的人爱上了另外一个完整的人而已。


End file.
